Canlelight Diner improved
by butteredtoast1234
Summary: Ginny has a special diner for Harry and news for him! Their life is about to change.  Edited my old version of the story in an attempt to make the characters more in character. Hope you enjoy!


My first Ginny and Harry story….hope you enjoy

Harry's POV

I walked through the front door after a long day of training. My arms ached as I pulled off my jacket. A nice smell filled the air. Arms wrapped around my neck as I hung up my coat and lips pressed against my neck.

I turned around and kissed Ginny full on the lips.

"Welcome home handsome, I missed you," She whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." She was so close that I could smell her. I can't explain the smell but it was the most seductive, reassuring and pleasant fragrance in the world. Her dangerously short black dress kept eyes glued to her body.

I never considered myself a girl obsessed hormonal driven teenager, but there was something about Ginny that made me crazy. It was like my world revolved around her, as corny as it sounds.

"Come on let's eat," She pulled away from me and hauled me into the kitchen by my hand, inhaling the smell of our unknown meal. I sat down and with a flick of her wand, plates topped with salmon and rice floated towards us and several candles flickered on. A glass of wine and a glass of pumpkin juice floated after the plates.

"What's all this for?"

"Do I need an occasion to spoil my husband after work?" Ginny quizzed.

"On no." I filled my mouth with food and waited for her to say something. I took a sip of wine, admiring her smooth lips and freckled cheeks.

"So how was work?" She asked, cutting her salmon into pieces several times so they because too small.

"Good." And really all it deserved was a _good. _It had been a boring, average day, nothing bad or good had happened.

"You sound like a kid when their parents ask them: How was school? And they just say _good_."

"No news, good news I guess." I answered. "Well Kingsley set up a mission in two months. Its going to be three weeks. Remember I told you about that? we arranged that and I did some paperwork."

Ginny twirled her fork and gave a forced smile. "Oh I forgot about that."

"Do you not want me to go?"

"No, I just forgot is all." Her cheeks turned red and she took a gulp of pumpkin juice.

Ginny cleared the table with a flick of her wand and grabbed two slices of chocolate cake from the fridge. The dishes floated through the kitchen.

"Harry," She started softly. There were many different tones she used saying my name. Angry, seductive, happy and then there was….worried was it? I couldn't tell.

"What is it," I lay down my fork and gave her my full attention.

"Um, well…." She started, avoiding my eyes.

Suddenly she looked me dead in the eyes, set her fork down with a clank that she was twirling nervously and said "I'm pregnant."

"What?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I'm having a baby, I mean we didn't plan this and were both young-"

"Ginny, this is great!" I cut her off.

"So you're really happy about this I mean-"

"Blimey Gin, that's an understatement." I grabbed her hand across the table.

Now I was nervous and scared, I mean parental guidance hasn't been in my life long. I only knew Sirius for a few years and my Uncle treated me like dirt.

With a flick of her want the empty plates receded. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Harry, what's up?"That girl knew me inside out.

She sat on my lap and looked me in the eyes. No escaping, she probably read my mind already.

"We just have to make sure he or she has a perfect childhood is all," I murmured, embarrassed that I was still upset about never having a proper father. It was stupid to be jealous of kids going on vacation with their parents and dads playing Quidditch with their kids.

"Leave it to you to want the best for our kid Harry. For a minute I thought you thought we were too young or something along those lines but Harry, would you ever treat our baby how your uncle treated you?"

"Of course not." I answered.

"Then what's to worry about?" She asked.

"What if something happens Gin? Death Eaters are still out there and-"

"Were not going to send our kid to your aunt and uncle's house then if something happens. Wouldn't our kid be fine being raised by Ron and Hermione and my parents?"

"Your right," I answered, placing a hand on her stomach. "But I can see the headlines now: THE BOY WHO LIVED A FATHER."


End file.
